1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to content for scheduled distribution. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate generally to on-demand access to content that is scheduled for distribution at a predetermined time.
2. Background
Modern televisions and set top boxes are capable of performing numerous functions in addition to receiving and presenting television broadcasts. One function is the display of an electronic programming guide (EPG), which provides information on when television programs are scheduled to be aired.